poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandible's speech
This is how Mandible's speech goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Antz. then see the ant citizens gathered around as Mandible gives a speech General Mandible: Today is the realization of a dream.... A dream of a proud colony, a pure colony.... A colony reborn. ant citizens cheer General Mandible: Moments from now, this tunnel will open, the past will be washed away, and a new day will dawn! continue cheering Olympius: We shall witness a future.... A future of a proud universe, a pure universe.... A universe reborn. cheering continues Jinxer: No, my Prince, you mustn't overdo it! Olympius: Soon, the past will be washed away, and a new age of war heroes shall dawn! cheer as Olympius poses Trakeena: He just overdid it. The Queen Ant: A stirring speech, General. I only wish my daughter were here to appreciate it. General Mandible: Your Majesty, I know how concerned you are about Bala. Trakeena: As are we all. But our scouts are on her trail, and it's only a matter of time before-- The Queen Ant: Trakeena, I don't want to discuss it. Just find her. Triskull: We will, Your Highness. General Mandible: Goodbye. and our villains leave as the Queen Ant looks suspicious of them Z, Bala, and Twilight's team move in stealth as they hide from the ant soldiers enter the tunnel when Cutter begins to question his motives Rito Revolto: Time to seal all the doors. Lord Zedd: I will keep that in mind, Rito. Frax: No wonder he gets the big bucks. Rita Repulsa: laughing Right. General Mandible: Seal all doors. that Cutter's not paying attention Cutter, did you hear me? Colonel Cutter: Sir, I've been thinking. Do we really need to go through with this? Look at what these workers have done. They've got the right stuff. Isn't there any other way? Alter: No wonder he questions the general's actions. Rito Revolto: You said it, Alt. General Mandible: Cutter, you're a fine officer. You have discipline, courage, ability. But you seem to be having a weakness lowering my orders that I fine disturbing. Now are you with me? Colonel Cutter: Sir.... I apologize. General Mandible: Alright, then. Seal them out. Colonel Cutter: Yes, sir. him, then gives the signal to seal all exits Goldar: Guess having Mandible in charge of us wasn't bad enough, now we have to deal with that kooky colonel of his. Squatt: I kinda like Cutter myself. Rita Repulsa: What's wrong, Zeddy? You haven't said a word in 10,000 years. Lord Zedd: I'm still trying to regain control of Louie Kaboom. Rito Revolto: That was Sprocket's idea, Ed. Lord Zedd: It's Zedd, you mental marshmallow! King Mondo: Silence! If truth be told, this whole idea was mine. Prince Sprocket: I say we wash out the weakest element of the entire ant colony! Orbus: That was the general's idea! Queen Machina: Lovely, Sprocket! What a magnificent plan you've come up with. Klank: Excuse me, that idea was-- General Mandible: Klank, Sprocket's a fine officer. He has discipline, courage, ability. And this idea was his. Now, are you with me? Klank: Yes, Your Grace, I suppose that is true. Trakeena: It's time. Frax: Yes, Trakeena. Everything's in place. continue on Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era